A first but not the last
by LunaMoonMaan
Summary: lemon of jace and clary's first time, jace has to go back to the institute while clary cant go with him and has to stay behind, but before he leaves they share a first night together(might make more)


'Is it true!?'

'Clary im so sorry, please dont cry.' Jace wisperd as he pulled her close.

'when do you have to leave..'

'sunrise, a portal will take me to the institute.'

Softly he stroked her hair.

'Clary, you have to promise me to stay safe as long as we are apart. Promise me.'

She nodded and looked him in the eyes.

A small smile crossed her lips. Golden eyes staring into hers was enough to forget the pain even for just a few seconds.

'as long as you promise me something aswell.' She smirked.

'anything.'

'Don't kiss anyone like this.'

She grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips onto hers.

Jace's hands immediately pulled her so close their whole bodies touched.

Gasping for air he said. 'only you, forever.'

She could feel his heart racing through his chest as they kissed.

His hands laid on her hips slightly lifting her up.

Clary playfully licked his lips begging to be let in.

He more than welcome opened them for her.

Hardly being able to breath they tightened their grip even more before ripping loose.

Clary tugged at Jace's shirt which was off in seconds.

Hers was next.

Not even thinking about the fact of him seeing her so nude she started to unbuckle his pants.

A smirk left his mouth.

Jace picked her up and tossed her on his bed. Slower than Clary wanted he took of hers.

Impatient she pulled his lips back onto hers, making him fall on top of her.

Softly she moaned , letting her hands slide across his chest.

Feeling every scar the runes left on him, or the demons caused.

Without noticing Jace had left her lips to kiss across her neck and collarbones.

He raised her up slightly, undoing her bra which soon laid on the ground with the rest of their clothes.

She shivered as Jace slowly started kissing downward of her body,

Feeling his hands and lips of her breasts made her feel a pleasure she had never felt so intense before.

She wanted more, more of him.

A hard moan came from her throat, she couldn't control her body anymore.

In one move she got up loured his lips back to hers while her hands kindly removed the last piece of clothing left on them.

'Jace..' was all she was able to say.

Grabbing his golden like hair she let her hands slide to his hips.

Moaning Jace kissed her harder, than soft. Letting his hands roam free to find the perfect place to hold Clary.

A muffled scream came out of clary as she felt him in her.

The mixture of slight pain and pleasure confused her.

She felt him waiting, their eyes locked and clary grinned.

Biting his lips as he went on.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, making it able to go deeper.

The shock let her scream in pleasure.

Jace pulled her up with his hands behind her back making them sit up straight.

Both moving in the same rhythm, speeding up, breaths became more shallow.

Painting hard between hard kisses.

Their lips never left each other, only slightly separating for air or moans.

Clary took Jace's hand and replaced it on her breast.

Creating a small distance between them making them lean back slightly.

'Clary..' followed by a hard moan het her drop back on the bed.

Feeling his way all over her body before leaning back to her awaiting lips.

Clary didn't even know it was possible for her heart to beat so fast, and even going faster as they went on.

Under her finger tips she felt Jace's heart do the same.

A rush of went through her body making her shiver at the same time as Jace 's body connected with hers for the last time.

Still laying half on top her painting he smiled seeing Clary's face dazzled.

A soft kiss snapped her out of her ecstasy state making her look into his beautiful golden eyes.

'Only the angels know how much I love you, but even I can't put it into proper words.'

He sighed. 'I wish I could.'

Clary kissed the top of his nose. 'you just did.'

A smile bigger then she had ever seen appeared on his face.

Kissing Clary softly as her shifted of her so he could take her in his arms as he covered them with the blanket.

She rested her head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat again, now slowly going back to normal.

'I love you.' She whispered.

Jace kissed her forehead. ' Clarissa.' Was all he was able to say while stroking her cheek.

One word held more meaning that moment then she ever thought possible.


End file.
